Himeka Between Us
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ya. Karin menunggu Kazune, meski itu adalah sesuatu yang terlalu ambigu untuk dinanti. Saat dia kembali, ternyata dia bersama orang lain....
1. Chapter 1

hasil kerja sama bareng Eca nee-chan!! Maaf, nee-chan! saia lama publish naa!!!

ENJOY!!!

******Himeka Between Us****  
**

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin by Koge Donbo

* * *

Jemari kecil nan lentik Karin Hanazono menari kecil. Bergerak lincah memainkan tumpukan pasir yang ada didepannya, membentuk sebuah istana pasir yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Khayalan masa kecilnya pun bermain, membayangkan ini adalah sebuah istana yang megah, dimana didalamnya tinggal seorang putri cantik, yang menunggu seorang pangerannya.

Hari ini, di awal musim panas, permulaan bulan Juli, hari ulang tahun Karin yang ke-7. Tapi tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Biasa, layaknya hari-hari yang lain. Memang baginya, ulang tahun atau tidak, semuanya sama. Dia cuma tinggal dengan bibinya yang super sibuk, hampir tidak punya waktu untuknya. Orang tuanya? Karin sudah membuang jauh-jauh kesedihannya. Orang tuanya bahkan tidak pernah Karin dengan mengucapkan ulang tahun padanya. Karena sejak Karin mengenal suatu momen yang bernama ulang tahun itu, orang tuanya tidak lagi berada disisinya, melainkan sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Ya.... Putri didalam istana ini sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya, khayal Karin. Semua rakyat bersuka cita, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan kado yang indah untuk putri itu. Dan, seorang pangeran pun datang padanya, memberikan sebuah kado yang paling diinginkan oleh putri cantik sepertinya. Kebahagiaan.

Meski itu hanya khayalan, Karin berharap, menjadi kenyataan.

Karin tersenyum. Kapankah ia bisa menjadi seperti putri itu? Dengan banyak orang yang mengelilinginya?

Angin musim panas berdesir pelan. Meniup ke kiri dan kanan kepangan rambut Karin. Membiarkannya hanyut kembali dalam khayalan ala masa kecil yang sedikit demi sedikit juga menenggelamkannya dalam kantuk.

"Awwww!!!!" teriak Karin, spontan menutup matanya, begitu menyadari ada butiran-butiran pasir yang menerjang penglihatannya.

"Aw.... Perih....." ringisnya, sambil mengucek-ucek mata zamrudnya.

"Hei, jangan diucek begitu! Nanti matamu merah!! Ayo, basuh dengan air!!" seseorang yang tidak Karin kenali menggiringnya ke kran air yang memang tersedia di taman bermain itu. Karin tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Ukh...." Karin mengusap pelan matanya yang sudah dibasuh dengan air. Kemudian membukanya perlahan. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok anak laki-laki yang mungkin sebaya dengannya, berambut pirang, dengan mata safirnya yang besar dan indah.

"Te...Terima kasih...."

"Sudahlah. Justru aku yang ingin minta maaf. Istana yang telah kau buat jadi hancur karena bola yang kutendang......"

"Apa??!!!" Karin melihat istana yang dibuatnya susah payah sejak satu jam lalu sudah hampir rata dengan sekitarnya.

"Maaf.... Aku tidak sengaja...." katanya tampak menyesal.

"Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, bodoh!! Kau pikir dari jam berapa aku duduk disitu membuatnya?!!" Karin berdiri bertolak pinggang, dan menatap marah orang yang berada didepannya.

"Aku juga tidak sengaja, tahu!! Mau apalagi? Duduklah kembali disitu, bangunlah lagi!" anak itu ikut-ikutan berdiri, bertolak pinggang, dan mencibir pada Karin.

"Kau tidak mengerti yang namanya capek, ya?"

"Kalau kau ingin main pasir, jangan di tempat ini, banyak orang, tuh!!" telunjuk anak itu mengarah pada orang-orang yang memang memenuhi taman bermain yang tak terlalu luas ini. "Jelas susah kalau orangnya banyak begitu!!"

"Ah, bodoh!!!" Karin menghentakkan kakinya, tandanya ia sedang kesal bukan main.

"Huh!!" anak itu menyilangkan tangannya, membuang muka dari Karin, sembari mendengus kesal.

"Kazune!! Ayahmu tadi memanggil!" seorang anak perempuan mendekat pada mereka.

Karin memperhatikan anak itu. Rambutnya pendek, tidak sampai sebahu, berwarna indigo dengan potongan rata pada bagian bawahnya. Poni di dahinya menambah imut wajah anak itu. Tampak sebaya juga, tapi membuat Karin seakan ingin mencubit pipinya, gemas sekali.

"Oh, Himeka, aku dipanggil ya? Baiklah." anak laki-laki itu pun mengikuti langkah anak perempuan didepannya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Karin yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Weeekk!! Bikin kesal saja!" Karin menjulurkan lidahnya, walau ia tahu anak itu tidak melihat padanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siang itu, masih dengan suasana musim panas seperti hari sebelumnya, Karin duduk tenang di atas bangku di lokasi yang sama dengan hari kemarin juga. Menyeruput gelas minuman soda yang tinggal separuh. Disebelahnya berserakan bekas-bekas kemasan makanan, tanda bahwa ia sudah berada disini sejak berpuluh menit yang lalu. Daripada sendirian dirumah, sebaiknya ia kesini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah, lagipula, rumahnya tidak jauh dari taman bermain ini.

"DUAAKK!!!!" suara bola kaki yang ditendang dengan keras mengarah pada Karin, tepatnya pada gelas soda itu, hingga terlempar beberapa meter, dan bisa ditebak, isinya sudah tak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

"Eh, maaf!!"

"Kau lagi?!!!" Karin menggembungkan pipinya hingga seperti ikan buntal.

"Maaf!! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Dari kemarin alasanmu selalu saja tidak sengaja!! Kenapa tendanganmu itu selalu kena padaku!!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak sengaja ya tidak sengaja!! Masih untung tidak kena wajahmu!"

"Akh, minumanku!! Ayo, kau harus menggantinya!!" bentak Karin.

'Anak yang kemarin lagi' itu kemudian merogoh saku belakang celana jeans-nya.

"Yah, uang yang diberikan padaku cuma tinggal segini. Aku juga haus....."

"Aku tidak mau tahu!! Pokoknya ganti!! Belikan lagi disana!!"

"Iya, iya...." anak itu lalu menjauh, menghampiri penjual minuman yang ada dibawah pohon disisi lain tempat ini. Karin menyilangkan tangannya, matanya tak lepas dari si rambut pirang itu, takut kalau-kalau dia malah kabur.

"Aku cuma beli satu, tapi ada dua sedotan, kita minum sama-sama ya...." tampang anak itu seperti memelas, membuat Karin jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya lagi.

"Baiklah." Karin menyerah.

Si pirang itu kemudian duduk disamping Karin. Bersama-sama menyeruput soda itu. Wajah mereka berdekatan, membuat Karin mau tidak mau mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah anak itu yang tampak cuek padanya.

Matany biru, seindah batu safir, yang berkilauan bening. Besar, lucu. Kulitnya putih, membiaskan cahaya matahari yang memantul disitu, membuatnya tambah bercahaya. Rambutnya pirang, berjuntai di depan wajahnya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Eh, a...aku.... Karin. Hanazono Karin," Karin yang sedang memandangnya terkejut. "Kamu Kazune, kan?"

"Iya. Kujyou Kazune. Kau tinggal di dekat sini ya?"

"Iya. Rumahku cuma beberapa meter dari sini." Karin menunjuk arah jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Pantas kulihat beberapa hari ini, kau sering sekali main kesini. Memangnya di rumahmu tidak ada teman?"

Karin menunduk, menghentikan minumnya. "Bibi selalu sibuk. Oh, iya, rumahmu dimana?"

"Aku cuma liburan kesini. Aku tinggal di London. Tapi ayahku memang berasal dari sini. Sekalian liburan musim panas, ayahku mengajakku kesini."

"Oh, begitu ya....." terbersit sedikit kekecewaan yang terdengar dari kata-kata Karin.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu, ya. Nanti ayah mencariku lagi kalau aku terlalu lama main."

"Baiklah."

"Oh iya, malam ini bisa kesini lagi tidak? Aku mau menunjukkan padamu, bintang di malam hari yang indaah sekali!!"

"Bo...Boleh.... Jam setengah tujuh aku kesini, ya...."

"Oke. Ja nee!!" Kazune berjalan menjauh, melambaikan tangannya pada Karin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malam itu cerah. Ribuan kilau menghampar di langit yang gelap, tanpa awan. Angin cuma sesekali bertiup, tidak terlalu dingin, namun cukup menyejukkan untuk dirasakan. Karin dengan langkah kecilnya berlari menuju taman, dan ketika sampai disana, Kazune sudah menunggu. Karin dengan tangkas duduk ke atas bangku panjang itu, mengambil posisi samping kanan Kazune.

"Eh, Karin, lihat itu! Ada bintang jatuh! Ayo, ucapkan permohonan!" Kazune menunjuk-nunjuk langit.

"Ah, iya...." Karin lalu memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan permohonan hanya dalam hatinya.

Karin membuka mata perlahan. "Apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Kazune.

"Yah, cuma permohonan kecil kok."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku cuma ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa di ulang tahunku kali ini." Karin tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya kau sedang ulang tahun?"

"Ya.... Tapi itu kemarin kok. Tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali."

"Tidak ada? Tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu?"

"Begitulah. Bibi sibuk.... Di rumah aku tidak punya teman, teman-teman sekolah tidak ada yang mengucapkan, karena sedang libur sekolah."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Ayah dan ibu.... Sudah tidak ada disampingku lagi."

"Oh, maaf....."

"Tidak apa kok...."

Suasana jadi hening. Karin menunduk, sementara Kazune cuma memandang langit.

"Kalau begitu, pada ulang tahunmu kali ini akan ada sesuatu yang istimewa." Kazune tersenyum lebar pada Karin. Karin menautkan alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan menyadarinya, nanti. Oh iya, coba lihat bintang yang disana."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang paling terang. Namanya Sirius. Bagus kan?"

"Indah. Sinarnya paling bagus."

"Nah, kalau yang itu namanya Vega. Bagus juga, kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Ayahku seorang peneliti. Kadang-kadang, dengan barang temuannya sendiri, aku diajak untuk melihat bintang, dan ayah menjelaskannya padaku."

"Ayahmu hebat, ya...."

"Tapi ayah jarang punya waktu banyak untukku. Gara-gara penelitiannya aku sering dicueki." Kazune cemberut.

"Sekarang kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku baru masuk sekolah musim semi tadi. Umurku masih tujuh tahun."

"Berarti kita sama! Aku juga baru masuk sekolah tahun ini."

Angin terus menusuk kulit, menggambarkan secara tidak langsung kalau malam ini sudah lebih dari kata larut. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi berlalu-lalang juga sudah sangat berkurang. Jumlah bintang tampak semakin banyak, menandakan bahwa ini tidak lagi bisa disebut 'petang' dimana hanya ada beberapa bintang yang muncul. Binatang-binatang _nocturnal _juga telah memberi tahu kedatangan mereka. Bulan membulat disana, dengan seberkas kabut tipis bernama awan berusaha menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak dimarahi bibimu kalau pulang selarut ini?" Kazune bertanya pada Karin yang tampak masih asyik dengan pemandangan malam yang ditunjukkannya.

"Biar saja. Bibi juga biasanya pulang lebih larut dari ini."

"Begitu, ya...."

"Hmm..... Tapi kalau bibi sudah pulang, gawat nih...."

"Ya sudah. Kau pulanglah." Kazune nampak agak kecewa. Walau raut mukanya yang mengekspresikan itu tidak kelihatan jelas karena malam.

"Baiklah. Besok malam kita main lagi, ya! Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi!" senyum Karin sambil turun dari bangku panjang itu.

"Tapi......"

"Kenapa, Kazune?"

"Besok pagi aku harus pulang kesana....."

"Ha? Secepat itukah?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Karin menunduk. Kesepian lagi?

"Begini saja. Besok pagi-pagi, kau datang kesini, ya, aku akan menyempatkan untuk datang sebentar." Kazune menepuk pelan bahu Karin.

"Tentu saja!! Aku pulang dulu, ya, Kazune!! Konbanwa!! Ja nee!!"

"Konbanwa!! Oyasuminasai!!"

Seiring derap langkah cepat Karin, sosoknya mulai hilang dari pandangan Kazune. Dengan pelan, ia membalikkan badan, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, mengayunkan langkahnya pulang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matahari mulai menyembul dari sisi timur. Embun masih bertahan di helaian daun yang hijau, memberikan pandangan kesejukan dan aroma kesegaran.

Karin dengan cepat memakai sepatu kets yang biasa dipakainya bermain, dengan kaki mungilnya, ia berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Ke tempat yang menjadi perjanjiannya dengan Kazune. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan terakhir bertemu dengan Kazune. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu susah melepas kepergian Kazune, ia juga tidak tahu alasannya. Padahal, mereka baru beberapa hari saling kenal, dan pertemuan mereka diawali dengan hal yang kurang menyenangkan.

Taman itu masih kosong. Belum ada siapa-siapa. Karin menjadi takut kalau-kalau ia terlambat, dan tidak sempat bertemu Kazune, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Karin!! Hei, disini!!!" Kazune memanggil Karin dari atas sebuah sarana bermain, melambaikan tangannya, kemudian meluncur turun.

Karin tersenyum, sedikit lega. "Kupikir kau sudah pergi."

"Belum." Kazune pun melirik jam tangannya. "Mungkin beberapa menit lagi. Ayah ingin ke rumah nenekku dulu, baru langsung ke bandara."

"Begitu, ya."

"Oh ya, Karin, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Nih, ambil ya, sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku." Kazune menyerahkan sebuah gelang yang manis.

"Wah, cantik sekali!! Terima kasih, Kazune!" Karin tertawa senang sambil memasang gelang itu di tangan kanannya.

Kazune balas tersenyum. Karin membalas senyuman itu, hingga seseorang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Kazune!" katanya, dengan suara lembutnya. "Ayo, kita berangkat!" katanya berlari ke arah Kazune, kemudian menggelayut di tangan Kazune.

Cewek yang kemarin lagi, pikir Karin.

"Ayo, Kazune, kita berangkat." kata dua orang lagi menghampiri mereka. Yang pertama mungkin ayah Kazune, sangat mirip dengannya, tapi hanya rambutnyalah yang berbeda, berwarna hitam. Yang seorang lagi wanita cantik, yang juga mirip dengan Kazune. Rambutnya berwarna seperti Kazune, pirang.

Jadi, anak perempuan ini siapa? Rambutnya hitam, tapi agak mengarah ke warna kebiruan. Matanya berbeda dengan ayah dan ibu Kazune. Berarti, dia ini bukan saudara Kazune. Lantas siapa? Kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan Kazune?

"Ja nee, Karin!! Aku akan kembali lagi padamu....... Tunggu aku, ya!" Kazune berlari menjauh, mengikuti kedua orang tuanya, dan anak perempuan itu.

Karin melambaikan tangannya. Tapi ia agak bingung dengan kata-kata 'tunggu aku tadi'.

Ah, biarlah, pikirnya. Kemudian ia berjalan pulang. Menjelang lagi hari-harinya yang sunyi. Tanpa teman dekat.

**-8 Tahun Kemudian-**

Karin berjalan di koridor sekolahnya sendirian. Sekarang, ia telah menjalani kehidupan anak SMA, yang menurutnya merepotkan penuh dengan tugas yang menyita waktu, tidak bisa santai seperti dulu lagi. Sampai-sampai, ia hingga beberapa hari kemarin sakit, kata dokter kelelahan.

Begitu memasuki kelas, Karin sudah disambut dengan heboh oleh salah satu sahabatnya, Miyon.

"Karin!!! Tahu berita baru tidak?" katanya menyambar Karin hingga Karin hampir terlonjak karenanya.

"Ah, Miyon! Mengagetkanku saja!!"

"Hee.... Maaf, maaf! Kau tahu tidak, hari ini ada dua orang siswa baru di kelas kita!!"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Karin berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kemarin wali kelas memberitahukannya. Katanya mulai hari ini mereka akan mulai belajar disini!" Miyon terus mengikuti langkah Karin.

"Berapa orang? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dua orang lho! Yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan. Kata sensei sih, mereka berasal dari London, tapi aslinya mereka orang Jepang...."

"London?" Karin mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya ia jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Iya! Eh, sensei sudah datang, tuh." Miyon setengah berlari menuju tempat duduknya di depan. Karin pun duduk di bangkunya.

"Ohayou, minna!"

"Ohayou, sensei!!"

"Nah, ayo, kalian berdua, silahkan masuk!" guru muda itu mempersilahkan dua orang yang sepertinya telah menunggu diluar.

Mata Karin melebar. Melihat siapa sebenarnya si siswa baru itu.

"Nama saya Kazune Kujyo, dan ini Himeka. Senang bertemu kalian, mohon bantuannya." yang laki-laki membungkuk hormat di depan kelas, kemudian memberikan senyuman manis, yang membuat sebagian besar dari wanita di kelas itu 'terpesona'.

Wajah Karin agak menampilkan semu kemerahan. Jujur, seandainya ia bisa mengakui, ia sudah menanti kedatangan Kazune, selama delapan tahun. Meski ia tahu, harapan itu semu, tapi tak pernah padam. Karin rasa, ia sudah mengalami yang namanya cinta pertama, dengan orang itu.

Meski sudah lama, dan ia mengerti mungkin cuma sebuah wujud kemustahilan belaka mengharapkan Kazune kembali, tapi ia tahu. Cinta sejati pasti akan datang pada waktunya sendiri.

"Silahkan duduk, Kujyo. Masih ada dua tempat duduk kosong. Dan maaf, kalian hanya kebagian tempat duduk di belakang." kata guru itu dengan ramah.

"Tidak apa, sensei. Terima kasih banyak." Kazune tersenyum penuh hormat. Memang tipe seorang laki-laki yang baik sekali.

Kazune tepat melewati tempat duduk Karin. Sesaat kemudian ia berhenti sejenak.

"Masih ingat aku, kan?" katanya, kembali dengan senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya seperti 'meleleh'.

"E.... Err.... Iya...." Karin gagap, berusaha menyeimbangkan keselarasan detak jantungnya, dan tentunya semburat merah di wajahnya yang semakin nyata.

"Ayo, Kazune, kita duduk disana...." pemilik suara nan gemulai itu mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Kazune, secara pelan menariknya untuk segera duduk.

Karin sedikit mendengus kesal. Aha, ia ingat siapa perempuan ini. Yang waktu itu, entah siapanya Kazune.

Sedikit bagian hatinya merasa senang yang tak terlukiskan. Namun, ah, entah apa hubungan antara Kazune dengan si Himeka itu.

******************************

Malam itu dingin menusuk. Dapat dimaklumi, sebentar lagi musim dingin menjelang. Langkah Karin hanya beriring sepi di jalan itu. Sudah hampir jam dua belas, namun tugas sekolah memaksanya untuk berjalan pada jam malam itu. Ia mesti 'membongkar' perpustakaan hanya untuk melengkapi tugas yang banyak itu.

Ia merapatkan jaket kurdoray-nya. Dan melilitkan sekali lagi scarf merah yang melingkar di lehernya.

Ia sedikit takut. Sesekali ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh ke belakang, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu dibalik bayangannya sendiri, seperti di film-film horor yang sering ditontonnya. Dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang mau-maunya menonton hal yang menyebabkan tingkat ketakutannya bertambah.

Sekali lagi, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh lagi ke belakang. Sejurus kemudian, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit.

Meski sebentar lagi musim salju, langit masih cerah. Dengan ribuan pendar kecil yang tersebar dari horizon timur hingga barat.

Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Mengingat saat delapan tahun lalu.

Saat ia duduk berdua dengan Kazune. Mengamati dan memaknai bintang-bintang yang indah. Walau waktu itu dingin, tidak berarti bagi Karin. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Lihat itu, itu namanya Antares. Bintang paling terang dari rasi Scorpio. Warnanya agak oranye."

Bahkan suara Kazune terdengar jelas, pikir Karin.

Karin berjalan lagi.

"Nah, kalau kau hubungkan titik-titik yang kutunjukkan itu, maka itulah rasi Scorpio." suara Kazune lebih jelas lagi seiring langkah Karin.

"Wah, bagus sekali, ya...." sebuah jawaban terdengar.

"Cantik kan?"

"Ya. Kau memang hebat, Kazune, aku sayang Kazune....."

"Apaa??" batin Karin. Suara itu rupanya nyata, ia ketahui persis saat ia melewati taman yang biasa dikunjunginya. Matanya menangkap wujud dari dua orang yang duduk disitu, yang tentu saja sangat dikenalnya.

Kazune dan Himeka!!!

Karin menyaksikan, ehm, mungkin tepatnya mengintip dengan seksama. Himeka bersandar pada Kazune, sementara Kazune cuma memandangnya dengan senyum menghiasi.

"Jangan-jangan...."

**=:=:=:To Be Continued:=:=:=**


	2. Chapter 2

gak usah banyak bacot kali ini.... (baca:speechless)

* * *

****Himeka Between Us****

Pairing : Kazune x Karin

Summary : Ya, ia tahu, kalau Himeka menyadari ikatan di antara mereka, mungkin dia akan menangis. Dan, Karin berjanji, ia bersedia melepas Kazune kapan saja, demi Himeka agar dia bahagia. Meski begitu, ia juga menyayangi Kazune, sepenuh hatinya.

KAMICHAMA KARIN © KOGE-DONBO

Chapter II

* * *

"Mereka pacaran?!" pekik Karin dalam nuraninya.

Bisa saja kan? Si Himeka itu tidak seperti saudara Kazune, tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Kazune dan kedua orang tuanya. Dan mereka sungguh dekat dari kecil. Mungkin teman sejak kecil dan menjadi kekasih saat besar? Karin terus menduga-duga hal tersebut.

Dilihatnya lagi lebih seksama. Ada sesuatu yang berpendar terkena cahaya lampu, yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Himeka.

Gelang?

Karin mencermati bentuknya. Sama persis dengan miliknya. Tidak ada beda, ketahuan jelas dari ornamen kupu-kupu kecil yang menghiasinya dengan sederhana dan _simple_.

Karin tidak lagi bisa tahan berada disini. Membuat hatinya sakit saja.

Sudah lama menunggu, dengan sejuta harapan dan beribu jurang keputusasaan?

Beginikah konsekuensinya atas penantian itu?

Karin menghempaskan langkahnya, ambil langkah seribu dari situ.

Apa ini sebuah penyesalan? Penyesalan karena ia terlalu lugu dan naif untuk menunggu sesuatu yang terlalu ambigu untuk dinanti?

Atau ini adalah sebuah kemarahan? Kemarahan yang terbakar, dan ditambah dengan kecemburuan yang membuat api kemarahan itu semakin menyala?

Karin tidak tahu dan tidak juga mengerti. Yang jelas, ia harus kabur dari tempat itu, sebelum menangis.

Rupanya hempasan kaki tadi menyadarkan Kazune bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua disini. Mata safirnya berputar, mengalihkan pandangannya tadi yang hanya untuk Himeka.

"Ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Himeka dengan suara gemulainya.

"Ehm, kau pulang saja duluan, aku mau kesana dulu, ada yang harus kucari." Kazune berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah berlarinya Karin.

"Tapi...."

"Pulanglah. Nanti sakitmu bisa bertambah parah kalau terlalu lama diluar seperti ini." Kazune dengan lembut membelai rambut indigo Himeka yang lurus panjang.

Himeka tersenyum lembut.

"Hati-hati, Kazune...." Himeka berbalik, melemparkan senyum lembutnya pada Kazune yang mulai hilang dimakan kegelapan dalam larinya.

Kazune menata langkahnya dalam pengejaran ke arah Karin, tapi jaraknya dengan Karin sudah terlalu jauh untuk disejajarkan olehnya. Ia cuma menghela nafas, mempekirakan apa yang mesti ia jelaskan besok.

Karena ia tahu, Karin pasti menantinya selama bertahun-tahun. Intuisinya yang berkata. Sebab ia juga menanti saat dimana ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Langit cerah. Angin sejuk yang bersahabat berhembus pelan.

Berbeda dengan Karin yang sangat murung kali, beroposisi dengan cuaca yang begitu mengobarkan semangat hati.

Ia memasuki kelas dengan gontai dan langkah yang terpaksa diseret. Yah, satu kata yang menggambarkan dirinya saat ini cuma satu, kecewa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraihnya, memaksanya untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Tunggu, Karin!"

"Eh?" tanya Karin heran, matanya memandang sayu sosok di depannya.

"Kau lihat aku malam tadi, kan?" tanya Kazune, langsung tepat sasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Karin kemudian mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, menjadi lebih menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Kau pasti mengira kalau Himeka....."

"Memang dia kekasihmu, kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya!"

"Apa lagi kenyataannya? Aku lihat malam itu, kau dan Himeka sedang...."

Kazune meletakkan jemarinya pada bibir Karin hingga menghentikan bicaranya.

"Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu. kau mau jadi kekasihku? Tentang aku dan Himeka, kau pasti akan tahu nanti....." Kazune menatap Karin dengan dalam, berhasil membuat Karin luluh.

Karin mesti berpikir sejenak, membungkam mulutnya dan menunduk. Pikirannya mempertimbangkan akan sebuah keputusan.

"Ba.... Baiklah..... Tapi, bisakah kau bilang padaku, Himeka itu apamu? Saudara? Sahabat? Atau apa?"

Kazune tersenyum sebentar, saat mulutnya sudah akan mengeluarkan kata-kata, Himeka tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret tangan Kazune.

"Kazune, temani aku ke taman sekolah disana sebentar, ya.... Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu...." katanya, dengan suara lembut nan gemulai khas Himeka yang biasanya.

Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya ke Himeka dan tersenyum lembut. Karin tahu, senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyum yang biasa Kazune perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Baiklah. Ayo. Karin, kutinggal dulu, ya....." Kazune berlalu.

Sesaat kemudian, Karin merasakan bahwa dia adalah wanita paling bodoh. Mau-maunya menerima seorang laki-laki yang sudah jelas dekat dengan wanita lain yang bukan saudaranya, dan lebih terlihat sebagai seorang pacar. Memangnya dia selugu apa?

Dicobanya mengikuti Kazune dan Himeka. Yah, ia tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi mau apalagi? Ia mesti tahu untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya, apa ia membatalkan kata 'baiklah'nya tadi, atau apakah selanjutnya.

Langkah terus Karin arahkan ke taman yang terletak disamping sekolah mereka yang besar itu.

Dan, Karin melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan penglihatannya disitu.

Himeka sedang menangis dalam keadaan dipeluk oleh Kazune! Kazune dengan lembut merengkuhkan tangannya dipunggung Himeka, membelainya pelan.

Karin akhirnya tetap dengan keputusannya. Membatalkan jawabannya tadi dan menggantinya dengan kata 'tidak akan'. Meski hatinya pedih, ia tak bisa menerima cintanya terbagi, dengan kata lain bukan hanya dia yang ada dihatinya.

Karin lagi-lagi ambil langkah seribu tepat ketika Kazune menyadari keberadaannya. Kazune dengan cepat mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Himeka yang sendiri.

"Karin! Tunggu! Dengar penjelasanku!" Kazune akhirnya dapat menggenggam tangan Karin.

Karin berpaling dan menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Kalau kau lebih menyayanginya, jangan kau beri harapan padaku...."

"Himeka bukan kekasihku!"

"Lantas?" Karin berusaha berontak.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku dulu!" Kazune memegang bahu Karin. Menatapnya dalam.

Karin menghela nafas. Menahan kesabaran.

"Dia saudara angkatku. Ayah mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan waktu dia bayi. Panti asuhan agak malas menampungnya, karena dia menderita penyakit langka. Ayah yang mengangkatnya dari panti asuhan di Jepang ini pun pergi ke London setelah menikah dengan ibuku.... Jadi Himeka sedikit lebih tua dariku."

Karin masih diam sementara Kazune menjeda perkataannya.

"Ayahku yang suka meneliti mencoba membuatkan obat untuknya. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya seperti memberikan reaksi negatif pada obat itu, yang menyebabkan pertahanan imunnya menurun dan bisa membuatnya sakit parah. Tapi beruntung, dia masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini....."

"Jadi....."

"Karena mengetahui kalau aku bukan saudara kandungnya, Himeka bilang dia menyukaiku. Padahal, aku hanya menanggapnya sebagai kakakku yang mesti kulindungi....."

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menunduk. Ia tidak ingin menjadi egois.....

"Aku berusaha menyayanginya, membalas perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku bertemu kamu, yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu, mengalihkan pikiranku dari bayanganmu.... Aku serius padamu, Karin! Aku cuma ingin memilikimu..... Tapi, kumohon mengertilah aku dan Himeka.... Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat dia sakit hati..... Karena aku ingin membahagiakan dia di sisa hidupnya ini......" Kazune menggerakkan jemarinya pelan di pipi Karin, yang membuat perempuan berkuncir dua itu tidak bisa menahan rasa tersipunya.

"Percayalah padaku, Karin....." Kazune meyakinkan lagi.

"Ya.... Aku percaya padamu....."

"Aku tahu aku egois.... Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan kesendirian tanpa memilikimu.... Jagalah rahasia, kalau kita sebenarnya adalah kekasih..... Karena ayah bilang....."

"Ayahmu bilang apa?"

"Umurnya mungkin tidak sampai setengah tahun lagi...." Kazune menunduk sedih.

"Benarkah itu, Kazune?"

"Begitulah.... Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih lagi..... Jadi harap maklumi ya.... Kalau aku dekat dengannya.... Itu semata-mata untuk membahagiakannya, disaat-saat terakhir hidupnya.... Janji jaga rahasia ini ya?" Kazune mengangkat kelingkingnya, mengisyaratkan untuk menaut sebuah janji.

Karin menyunggingkan senyum. "Baik." Karin menyambut uluran kelingking itu, menautkannya tanda ia setuju untuk janji itu.

Himeka kemudian datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan kesusahan mengatur nafasnya.

"Kazune.... Ada apa?"

"Tidak kok.... Ayo, mau kutemani ke kelas?" Kazune ramah.

Himeka tersenyum. Kazune lalu menarik tangannya, dan berpaling sebentar pada Karin. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Maaf, Himeka...." gumamnya pelan.

Ya, ia tahu, kalau Himeka menyadari ikatan di antara mereka, mungkin dia akan menangis. Dan, Karin berjanji, ia bersedia melepas Kazune kapan saja, demi Himeka agar dia bahagia. Meski begitu, ia juga menyayangi Kazune, sepenuh hatinya. Tapi ia bersyukur, telah memiliki Kazune.

Karena ia tidak mau membuat Himeka bersedih. Kalau-kalau takdir balasan berpihak padanya.

* * *

--OWARI--

Hn.....? *liet2 lagi ending-nya*

nggantung ya?

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

ini sambungan yang ngegantung kemarin..... ^^

******Himeka Between Us******

Pairing : Kazune x Karin

Summary : Ya, ia tahu, kalau Himeka menyadari ikatan di antara mereka, mungkin dia akan menangis. Dan, Karin berjanji, ia bersedia melepas Kazune kapan saja, demi Himeka agar dia bahagia. Meski begitu, ia juga menyayangi Kazune, sepenuh hatinya.

KAMICHAMA KARIN © KOGE-DONBO

* * *

Langit mendung masih menggelayut. Disertai rintik-rintik sebagai pelengkap, menemani air mata yang juga turun di pipi seseorang yang tertinggal di pemakaman itu. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian jas serba hitam, hanya kemeja dalamnyalah yang berwarna kontras, putih.

Perempuan itu menangis. Terisak. Segelintir penyesalan tersirat di balik isakan tangisnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Karin, ayo kita pulang...." laki-laki itu menyentuh bahunya yang basah karena terkena air hujan.

"Nanti...." katanya, terselip di isakan tangisnya.

"Himeka tidak akan senang kau menangisinya seperti ini....."

"Tapi.... A... Akulah yang paling bersalah selama hidupnya, Kazune....."

Kazune menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Karin.

"Bukan seperti itu...."

Karin menggeleng, sementara tangan kanannya tak lepas dari batu yang berukirkan sebuah nama, Kujyo Himeka.

"Aku telah merebut orang yang dia sayang, diam-diam di belakangnya, merampas semua kebahagiaannya...." matanya lurus menatap ukiran nama tersebut.

Kazune menghela nafas lagi, tangan kanannya pun merogoh saku bagian dalam jas hitam legamnya. Sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang terlipat rapi dengan empat kali lipatan.

"Karin...." ucapnya, dengan lembut mengelus punggung Karin, berusaha menenangkannya agar Karin menghentikan tangisnya sejenak dan mau menerima apa yang kini tergenggam di tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Karin pelan, diselingi isakan yang masih tersisa.

"Bisa kau baca ini sebentar?" Kazune mengarahkan tangannya yang menggenggam kertas itu.

"Ini.... Apa?"

"Bacalah...."

Karin meraih kertas itu dengan tangan kanannya yang agak kotor, karena sedari tadi terus merengkuh tanah dari tempatnya berpijak.

Perlahan jemari Karin menarikan sebuah gerakan untuk membuka lipatan kertas itu satu persatu. Matanya pun dengan terpaku langsung tertuju pada kumpulan tulisan tangan yang rapi berbaris di kertas itu.

_Karin, aku tahu._

_Ya, aku tahu dan paham, meski kalian tidak mengatakannya secara langsung padaku._

_Aku melihat semua yang tidak terlihat._

_Aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak kalian tunjukkan secara tampak._

_Aku mendengar kata yang tak terucapkan._

_Tapi aku tidak marah._

_Aku tidak dendam._

_Meski terkadang aku merasa menyesal._

_Menyesal, pertama karena aku telah mengganggu kalian,_

_Aku berada di tengah-tengah kalian dengan berdiri di atas keegoisanku._

_Keegoisanku, karena aku telah memaksa memiliki Kazune, hanya untuk memuaskan semua egoku agar tercapai._

_Kedua, aku menyesal karena aku tidak kunjung bisa melepas Kazune._

_Walau hati Kazune tidak untukku,_

_Walau senyumnya tidak tersungging untukku,_

_Walau tangannya tidak terulur untuk cintaku._

_Aku bodoh._

_Aku egois._

_Maafkan aku, Karin._

_Tak ada lagi kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan hatiku saat ini kecuali permohonan maaf yang sangat...._

_Sangat ingin kau terima._

_Sangat ingin agar kau bisa memaklumiku._

_Memaklumiku, semua kebodohanku, keegoisanku, kepayahanku yang tidak mau mengerti betapa besar cinta Kazune padamu...._

_Maafkan aku, Karin._

_Berbahagialah...._

_Nikmati cintamu bersama Kazune yang pasti berbalas itu._

_Bahagiakan dia, buat dia tersenyum, jangan pernah kecewakan dia._

_Jangan buat dia tersiksa...._

_Seperti yang pernah kulakukan...._

_Kubuat dia tersiksa dengan paksaan cintaku yang tak tahu diri._

_Maafkan aku, Karin, Kazune......_

_Buatlah cinta kalian menjadi alas untuk sebuah kebahagiaan sejati yang tak mengenal waktu......_

_Jangan kau sesali dirimu yang datang belakangan,_

_Jangan salahkan dirimu karena kau sangka kaulah yang merebut Kazune dariku._

_Tapi akulah yang salah....._

_Akulah yang merebut Kazune dari sisi cinta sejatinya....._

_Hontou ni gomen nasai....._

Sesaat Karin terdiam. Lidahnya kelu, walaupun pita suaranya mendesak untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata dan isakan yang tertahan sedari tadi.

Perlahan kertas tadi, yang putih bersih, hanya berhias tulisan hitam rapi menjadi basah akan titik-titik air hujan berteman air mata yang menyapa permukaan kertas itu.

"Himeka.... Kau tidak salah.... Tapi akulah yang...."

"Karin..... Sudahlah.... Kau tak perlu menyesali dirimu sendiri...."

"Tapi.... Karena aku, dia mesti pergi dengan keadaan yang sedih... Kecewa dan menyesal...." Karin menyeka pelupuk matanya.

Kazune menggeleng, kemudian tangannya menarik jemari Karin, mengajaknya berdiri. Karin hanya bisa menurut.

"Kalau kau ingin membuatnya senang...... Ada suatu cara untuk itu...." katanya, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu Karin. Menatapnya lurus, hingga yang terpantul di warna _sapphire_ itu hanyalah sosok cantik berkepang dua yang bermata sembab.

"Ada? Bisakah?"

Tangan Kazune terulur ke punggung Karin, merengkuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Karin.

"Bahagiakan diriku.... Maka Himeka pasti akan senang disana...."

Karin akhirnya tersenyum, meski hanya senyum simpul.

"Ya...."

"_Terima kasih, Himeka....."_

**-OWARI-**

Fuawh......

review?


End file.
